


Extraordinary You

by dearseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Korean Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Red Velvet, Romance, Seulrene, girlxgirl, kpop, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseulgi/pseuds/dearseulgi
Summary: Bae Joohyun has the darkest secret she can't run away from, the secret that she can't hide forever, the secret that definitely will change her life.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd SEULRENE AU, please give it a try! If there is grammar mistakes I'm sorry because English is not my first language. Thanks!

****

**P.S: English is not my first language, so if there are grammar mistakes please forgive me!**

Never in million years Joohyun feels this way. She feels weird. Her cheeks are so warm as the sign of blushing. Her palms are sweaty, meaning she is nervous. She is not use to be staring at.

_Did I have something on my face?_   
_Did I wear too much make up?_ _  
Did I forget to brush my hair this afternoon?_

So many unanswered questions inside her head.

Usually people don’t care about her. Joohyun always feels like she is invisible among the crowd. So, this is kinda weird when someone has been staring at her since she stepped in the room, and somehow makes her heart flutter.

“Hey Joohyun.” Sooyoung nudges her friend, “Do you know that Park Bogum is staring at you?” she whispers through her left ear quietly.

Joohyun closes her eyes as she gripping her dress until she ruins it. She exhales heavily, it’s such a relief that Sooyoung doesn’t know what’s inside her head, “I don't think he did.” she says nonchalantly.

“Nonsense!” the taller girl hisses. “He has been staring at you for God knows when.”

“No, he didn’t.” Joohyun denies. “He’s staring at you.” she says as she glances at everyone else who sit across her.

This person really stands out among them. Joohyun hates to admit that she looks extra hot today. She wears a biker leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath that tucked into her ripped jeans, and of course a pair of Doc Martens. Her jet-black hair really matches with the green streaks on her bangs. _She must dye it recently._ Her school is very strict when it comes to rules, especially about dyeing hair. But she swears to God, this girl was born to break rules. Joohyun clearly can see two new piercings on her left ear, it feels like she is going through emo phase. _Did she think it was a rock concert?_ She asks herself.

Her stares alternate between the gothic girl and Park Bogum. The time suddenly stops for awhile when her eyes meet a pair of beautiful monolid eyes. The girl then gives Joohyun a warm smile, a genuinely warm smile. _Well that’s weird._

Of course, Joohyun doesn’t know how to act. Should she smile back? That’s what people normally do right? And there she is, gives the gothic girl an awkward smile and regretting five seconds later because the latter returns with a smirk. That goddamn smirk. Joohyun just rolls her eyes. Oh God, she hates this gothic girl so much. She can’t believe the way she acts right now is far different than the way she acted a week ago.

Her mind gets interrupted when Bogum who sits in front of the gothic girl waving his veiny hand at her. The sweet boy smiles at Joohyun, showing off his dimples. Her face is turning into red. She quickly turns her head avoiding his gaze, feeling uncomfortable. Sooyoung was right, what does he want?

“Why would he stare at me?” her best friend asks confusedly.

This is Park Bogum we’re talking about. Who doesn’t know him? He is the prince charming that everyone adores at her school. Smart, handsome, kind, and most importantly he is the president of the student council.

"Because you're the captain of the cheerios?" she assures her friend.

There are so many attractive girls at her school, including Sooyoung. Joohyun on the other hand is totally different from her. Sooyoung is very popular. She has this natural charm that makes everyone can’t take off their eyes from her and wants to be her friends. She is tall and very pretty. She has a pair of beautiful brown eyes and perfect lips. People often mistook her as a model, in fact Sooyoung doesn’t even have interest in modelling.

Meanwhile Joohyun is the typical of straight A student who wears a round glasses. She is an introvert, and only goes out when it’s necessary. She goes to the library just to study. She answers every question the teacher gives in the class. She likes anything that involves number and science. She loves to read thick books while drinking her latte coffee. Literally, nothing special about her. But why on earth Park Bogum suddenly paying attention to Joohyun?

“Your point?” Sooyoung asks.

Joohyun narrows her eyebrows, “Well, it’s simple. You guys are perfect for each other.” she says being honest, “The captain of the cheerleader and the president of the student council.” she continues.

Sometimes Joohyun questioning her friendship with Sooyoung. Everything about her best friend is so perfect from head to toe. She also has everything that Joohyun doesn’t have like friends, popularity, and boys who chasing after her. They have been friends since they were babies. It’s weird how Sooyoung doesn’t even care about what people say about them, despite having different personalities and lifestyles, she treats Joohyun like her own sister since she is the only child in the Park family.

“You know he is not my type.” the taller girl says as she starts pouting.

“Why?” Joohyun asks, thoughts running through her head, “He seems...sweet.”

“Exactly, I don’t like a sweet guy like him!” she mumbles.

“Who is your type then?” Joohyun motions for her to continue.

Sooyoung slightly smirks, “Junmyeon.”

Her eyes widening in shock as she quickly shakes her head, “You have a crush on my twin brother!?” Joohyun asks half-screaming.

Yes, she has a twin. Junmyeon is only twelve minutes older than Joohyun. Although they are identical twins, they are totally different. Junmyeon is more like the rebel one while Joohyun is basically the golden child. Sometimes he feels annoyed because their parents like to compare him about this and that with his twin sister, but he actually really cares for Joohyun.

“Did someone mention my name?” the said guy who sits in front of them turning his head.

“I did.” Sooyoung says and gives him a wink.

“Get lost Sooyoung.” Junmyeon says glaring at her.

His twin sister can’t help but laugh, “He hates you.” she whispers slowly.

“Oh, come on he is just shy!” Sooyoung teases.

When the wooden door suddenly opens, everyone is turning their head to see a well-built man in his early fortieth entering the room. Joohyun sighs, she follows the direction and watches Pastor walks to the podium. He wears a preaching robe with a bible on his right hand. He glancing around the room meeting certain people’s eyes like he always did, including hers. Usually this doesn’t bother her, but the way his piercing eyes looking through her soul intently making Joohyun more nervous.

“Today,” the Pastor intones making everyone paying attention to him, “We are going to talk about the spirit of sin that seems to ruin our faith.”

Junmyeon groans, “I can’t believe he found something else to punish all of us sinners.” he whispers to Chanyeol who sits next to him causing the taller boy burst into loud laugh, he quickly covers his mouth because the rest of the youth group church glaring at them.

Sooyoung covering her head with her hands as she gets second hand embarrassment, “God, I can’t stand them.” she complains.

“I think your cousin and my brother are sharing the same amount of braincells.” Joohyun says.

“Please, they’re just dumb.” the taller girl blurts out.

Joohyun chuckles lightly, she looks at the podium back to listen. “It comes out innocently enough,” the Pastor says, “Do you know? This comes from a friendly invitation with a small of physical affection, and soon it becomes a forbidden love affair. Of course, it doesn’t seem wrong until they’re stepping deep into a sinful spirit...homosexual relationship.” he continues to speak death to Joohyun.

“Wh- why is he looking at us?” Sooyoung asks, stuttering.

_He is looking at me to be exact._

Joohyun gulps, the Pastor’s eyes really burned into her. She realizes, maybe this what he was talking about. It definitely was. She remembers, how she shared those innocent kisses that she keeps as her dirty darkest secret. She can’t change the fact that her first kiss was with a girl she barely even knows. But Joohyun is going to admit, she really likes it. Like a lot.

Maybe it was the softness of her lips, or the way she smelled sweet and cozy, as crazy as it sounds. Maybe it was the way she grabbed her waist tight enough where she felt kinda safe. Maybe it was the way her tongue worked against hers, or maybe it was just how gentle she was being.

This girl randomly came when Joohyun was doing her calculus quiz in the library, but then she kept coming there for a week straight. Turned out she got punishment for did a prank to her classmate. At first Joohyun didn’t care about her presence, but one day she started to ask so many questions and it was driving her crazy.

She just ignored her. Normally, this would be the cue to leave her alone. With this girl however, the rule didn’t apply. Joohyun still remember when the girl asked if Joohyun has ever had a boyfriend before, and when she said no, the girl slightly smirked before she leaned in, pressed her lips against hers. Everything just happened so fast. Practicing for when she has a boyfriend huh? That was literally what the girl said after they kissed.

She only found out who she was two days later through Sooyoung. This famous Kang Seulgi, the trouble maker girl who is very openly lesbian, and apparently in the same class with her twin brother and Park Bogum. Well, what can you say? They are now enemies. Joohyun really hates her to the core. She tries her best to avoids Seulgi at school but this gothic girl always finds ways to annoy her. Again, she hates to admit but those kisses felt like guilty pleasures. For the first time Joohyun questioning her sexuality. Is she really filled with this evil spirit?

Joohyun quickly opens her bible and buries her face in it. She doesn’t say anything until the last amen. She then quickly races out of the church as fast as she can. She doesn’t want to talk with anyone. God, she doesn’t even say goodbye to Sooyoung. Pretty sure her best friend will ask her so many questions tomorrow. The worst thing, she is definitely going straight to hell unless she fixes this evil spirit problem inside her, she feels so dirty.

“Hey wait!” she hears the last person she wants to talk to calling behind her. She doesn’t bother turning her head, she keeps walking as if she doesn’t hear anything.

“Baechu!” the familiar voice calls her again. From seven billion people on earth, only her who calls Joohyun, Baechu.

She stops walking, and turns to look at her. “What!?” she yells coming closer to the taller girl.

“Why are you running?” she groans.

“What is it Seulgi? What do you want?” she feels slightly annoyed.

“I know what you’re thinking. Just forget about what the Pastor said earlier.” Seulgi says, panting as she running her hand through her green streaks hair.

_God, you're so unbelievable. How can you say like it was nothing?_

“Look, it was just for fun. Friends do that all the time.” she continues, surprising her.

Joohyun scoffs, “I'm not your friend.”

She never wanted to punch someone so bad. At this point, she just wants to scrunch her up into a ball, rock it back and forth, with her head tucking into her arms. She doesn’t know why but her heart is shattered, it’s so hurtful. Those words really eating her up as she feels her cheeks burning with a blazing red.

Seulgi really can see the pain through her eyes. “You’re right.” she says in almost like a whisper.

“Clearly.” Joohyun sighs, and then she moves to walk away.

“Whoa wait wait wait!” Seulgi grabs her wrist in hopes for her to stop, “I’m sorry okay? I shouldn't have said something stupid like that.” she apologizes.

Joohyun raises an eyebrow, she is staring at her sceptically, shaking her head a little as if she is saying, _okay?_

Seulgi clicks her tongue, “You know what? Forget you ever saw me. I’m not here.”

“Can you let go off my hand now?” Joohyun demands.

Seulgi is losing her, she has no choice but to let her go. She turns away and leaves the latter alone without saying anything. Joohyun doesn’t watch her walk away, instead she is heading to her family car which parked off the street. Well this is just great because her parents are still inside the church. She also forgets that Junmyeon is the one who brings the spare car key, only God knows where he is. Now what is she supposed to do?

Gladly, there is a bench near the big tree. She finally sits on it, waiting for a miracle for her parents and her twin brother to come so she can go home. Joohyun is really good at hiding her emotions, she is calm and in control now, but she can’t deny that part of her still regretting about what happened between her and Seulgi.

“Hey Joohyun, is it?”

She recognizes that voice from anywhere. Joohyun straightens her shoulders and holds herself high. She titles her head and looks around to find Park Bogum who is already standing behind her. Joohyun never realized that he is this tall, well it’s because she never stands near him nor talks to him until now. But there he is, smiling again showing off his dimples. Joohyun has to admit that Bogum looks cute, definitely a boyfriend material according to Sooyoung. _Should I run now?_

Joohyun stands up and looks up at him, “That's me.” she smiles.

“Uh...I was wondering if you would come to a party next Friday with me?” he asks. “It’s actually Joohyuk’s birthday party.” he continues.

Of course, it’s Nam Joohyuk's party. He is the captain of the basketball team at her school, and also Sooyoung ex-boyfriend. They dated for awhile until Joohyuk dumped her best friend, not sure what the reason was but if Sooyoung knows Bogum asked her to go to his ex-boyfriend’s party, she will definitely go riot.

“You're asking me?” Joohyun adjusts her glasses.

“Yeah, you.” he smiles and put his hands in his pockets.

“Why?” she asks again to make sure.

He shrugs, “Why not?”

“I thought you like Sooyoung? No?” Well it should be said, it doesn’t make any sense if he asked Joohyun when clearly Sooyoung the goddess herself exists.

“Sooyoung?” Bogum let a laugh, “Ew, she is not my type.” he says as he makes a disgusted face. “Anyways, your brother will be there as well.” he adds.

_Wait, Junmyeon is coming to the party too?!_

Joohyun is thinking for a moment. She and Junmyeon have a youth group at the church every Fridays, there is no way they can escape this. If Pastor Jaewon finds out, he is going to hang them both or worst transfer them to the private Christian school.

Being the Pastor’s kids is already such a burden for the twins. People expect them to be the perfect kids, always behave and obey the rules. She can’t be gay, she definitely can’t kiss a girl, heck she can’t even look at a girl in a certain way. Her father literally made sure of this today after he found out Seulgi drove her home last week.

But it’s just a birthday party, right? It’s not a big deal. People probably just light the candles, eat the birthday cake and go home, aren’t they? Well, Joohyun doesn’t seem to remember the last time she went to a party, she doesn’t have time for that. Maybe, if she goes with Bogum she can fix herself from this evil spirit.

“I will think about it.” Joohyun says.

_**tbc.** _


	2. Two

**Don't forget to check my other stories!**

“Well, I heard a juicy rumor today.” her best friend states as she sits down on the table.

It’s funny for someone who claims that she doesn’t like to get in other people’s business, Sooyoung indeed loves gossips. She always makes sure updating Joohyun the current hot topics in school since her introvert-self doesn’t really pay attention to her surroundings.

“What rumor?” Joohyun muffling out, since her mouth is stuffed with waffles.

“People are saying that Park Bogum asked you out.” she looks at her with her eyebrows arching as she sips the straw of her orange juice.

“What do you mean people?” her eyes widening in terror, “Who are they?”

“Oh, just random girls from the bathroom.” Sooyoung says it casually, “So, is it true then?”

There is no point in lying now, Joohyun just nodding her head slowly. “See! I knew that he has a crush on you. I’m happy you’re finally going on a date.”

A rosy blush creeping up on her cheeks, “It’s not a date. I’m just his plus one.”

“For what?” her friend confused.

“Joohyuk’s birthday party…” she replies lowly.

“That asshole! He didn’t even invite me!” she scoffs, “Did you agree to go out with him?”

“I’m still thinking about it.” Joohyun says, putting her waffles down. “I asked him why he didn’t ask you instead, and he said ‘ew! She’s not my type’ I still can’t believe it.” she recalls.

“What did he mean ‘ew’? Has he seen me?” Sooyoung slightly feels offended and glancing outside the window, “You know what? I’m coming with you.”

Joohyun blinks out, “Didn’t you say you weren’t invited?”

“Well…I’m Bogum’s plus two now.” she smirks with her arms folded.

“I don’t even know if I can make it. You know how my parents are.” Joohyun says as she looking down at her skirt.

“You can tell your parents we are going to have a science project together.” her friend gives an idea.

“That’s basically lying. I don’t want to lie.” she pouts.

“Then just be honest with them, oh my-”

She sighs, “Fine, I’ll let you know later.”

Easy for Sooyoung to say. Clearly, having strict parents can be a downer in life. It’s like every move Joohyun makes, they will judge her. Every decision she makes, they will make her change it. Especially her father, no doubt. But that’s what parents do right? To correct their children’s mistake, to make them be the best versions of themselves.

“Bae Joohyun please report to the principal’s office. I repeat, Bae Joohyun please report to the principal’s office.”

The speakers announce snapping Joohyun out of her thoughts. She clearly hears her name being called. She can’t help but feeling nervous. Is she in trouble?

“Oh shit! What did you do?” Sooyoung panics.

“I uh I don’t know…” she says, feeling clueless before walks out the class and down towards the office.

Joohyun never got called to the principal’s office until now. As far as she remembers, she never did something against the school rules. She has the perfect straight A’s report card. Always submit assignments on time. She gets along with everyone much or less, well not exactly everyone but she doesn’t do anything wrong, does she? So, why now?

Once she steps inside the principal’s office, she notices a familiar figure is sitting in one of the chairs with arms folded looking pissed and Joohyun gets even more confused on why the person she wants to avoid the most is there. She’s totally doomed.

“Miss Bae, please have a seat.” The principal gesturing to the chair next to the emo girl, and she doesn’t even have a choice but nervously obeys.

“Did I do something wrong?” she begins to ask.

“No, you are not in trouble. No need to worry.” the older woman giving her a reassuring smile.

Joohyun lets out a breath, not even noticing she was holding it in, “Oh, thank Goodness.”

“However,” her heart stops, “Miss Kang over here is the one in a big trouble.”

She piercings her eyes meeting her gaze before she says, “I’m sorry, but what does her trouble have to do with me?”

“You see, Miss Kang has missed so many classes in a matter of fact her grades dropped harder than the beat…” she starts, “I’ve reached the conclusion that she needs to back on track and improve her grades.”

“How many times do I need to tell you? I don’t need anyone, especially-” Seulgi interrupts but the older woman shushing her comment.

“Mrs. Hwang are you implying that I will be…her tutor?” her mind is still trying to connect the dots.

She nods, “Yes, I am.”

“Wh-why me?” Joohyun asks.

“Her dad personally requested to find the best tutor and that would be you.” she explains.

“I- I can’t.” Joohyun suddenly freaks out.

“And why can’t you Miss Bae?” the principal furrows her eyebrows.

“I uh…that…” she obviously can’t tell the principal that they kissed, _wait_ _no_ Seulgi kissed her and she is trying to avoid her.

“Mhmm yeah, exactly.” the older woman says not even letting Joohyun to finish although she can’t say her excuse whatsoever.

“Mrs. Hwang…” she pleading.

“Please give this a try Miss Bae. It’s only until midterm or at least until she improves her grades to average.”

 _And what if she doesn’t improve?_ she thinks to herself.

“Besides, this can be good for your university application.” the principal adds.

Joohyun really doesn’t want this. Firstly, there is no way she spends her precious time tutoring this crazy girl she absolutely hates over here when she can use it for study time herself. Secondly, what would her father say if he finds out she has to tutor Seulgi, the girl who dragged his daughter into a sinful spirit activity.

She sighs not having much choice, “Alright, fine.”

“Great then. It’s settled.” the older woman smiles and turning her attention to the girl beside her, “Seulgi, I’ve spoken to your dad so don’t cause any ruckus and try to be corporate this time.” she says firmly.

“Yeah, whatever.” Seulgi rolls her eyes and walking out of the office.

“I really appreciate your help Miss Bae. I know you’re feeling forced but this may not be all bad.” she pats her shoulder, “You can back to the class now.”

As she walks out, she doesn’t expect to see Seulgi standing outside of the principal office, waiting for her. The monolid-eyed girl quickly grabbing her by hand, dragging her through the crowd and into the Janitor’s closet out of all places.

Joohyun jolts her hand off her when they’re inside the small room, “Why didn’t just you tell Mrs. Hwang that you didn’t want to tutor me?”

The smaller girl rolls her eyes, “Oh please, like I didn’t already try that.”

“You are making this more complicated.” Seulgi mutters, running a hand through her green streaks.

“Me? So, now it’s my fault?” her mouth agape in shock “Why didn’t you say anything back then?” she glares at her, “Yeah, cat got your tongue?”

Seulgi groans in frustration, “I don’t want you to tutor me. You are not the only one who forced to do this!”

Joohyun is boiling mad at this point. Her head starts pulsing and her lungs are aching with each breath, “Then why don’t you just tell her to change tutor!” she scowls before storming out of the closet and walks into the hallway.

✿ ✿ ✿

Unlocking the door to her house, Joohyun leaves her backpack in the living room and walks straight to the kitchen. It feels empty and quiet, meaning her parents aren’t home yet.

Joohyun begins to wash her hands. She is going to make sandwiches since her mother probably will be back soon. These past few days, Mrs. Bae is really busy at her flower shop while pastor Jaewon usually back before dinner since he runs a drug store in downtown.

“Hey, do you want sandwich?” she asks as she sees her twin brother approaching.

“Sure.” he says, peeking inside the fridge and takes a can of cola.

“So, are you going to Joohyuk’s birthday party?” she turns at him.

“How did you know there is a party?” he raises an eyebrow.

She shrugs her shoulders, “Just overheard the girls in class.”

He hums in return, “I’m planning to ditch the youth group next Friday. Don’t tell father, alright?”

Joohyun presses her lips together, “Actually Junmyeon, I’m coming to the party too.”

“You what!?” he shouts, “Did I hear it right!?”

She frowns at him, “Nevermind, Forget it.”

“Hold on, who are you going with?” he starts interrogating.

“Uhm Sooyoung and…Park Bogum.” Joohyun answers.

“Bogum as in my classmate?!” he exclaims, “Him? Really?”

“H-he asked me yesterday. I know you will go with Jisoo.”

“Shut up.” he says blushing.

Joohyun knows her brother has a crush on Jisoo, the popular beautiful girl from her class. She found out about it a few weeks ago when he would come to her class during break time. She always caught him stared at her and when she asked why he changed the topic immediately.

“Can we ask for father’s permission?” Joohyun suggests, “That way we can go together without lie to him.”

Her older brother lets a laugh and walking away, “He would definitely say no.”

“We haven’t tried though.” she replies.

He turns his head and thinks about it for a second, “You should tell mom, and she will convince father to let us go.”

“Okay that’s perfect I guess.”

Junmyeon smirks before he takes a drink of his cola, “What’s with you?”

“Nothing. Why?” she asks.

“Oh, my dearest sister. I know you and you don’t do party.” he chuckles at his own statement.

That makes Joohyun rolls her eyes, “I don’t. I’m just trying to be like a normal teenager. I need a break.” she points out.

“I also think about that a lot.” he agrees, “We should really just ditch the youth group and hang out with friends every Friday instead.”

“Excuse me?” a familiar voice disturbs.

“Mother…” they gasp in unison.

“What are you guys planning again?” Mrs. Bae gives them a look as she places the grocery bags on the table.

“Uh…hang out with friends?” Junmyeon hesitantly answers.

“Aren’t those youth group kids also your friends?” their mother asks.

“My friends? Tsk…” he mutters, “Mom they hate me for being your kid.”

Joohyun is not saying that he is wrong but she understands how it feels. Some kids in the youth group practically hate them. Most likely her brother because they think he is strange. He hangs out with the rebel kids at school and only talks to Joohyun in the group. They watch the twins so carefully that they can’t do fun stuff as teenagers supposed to be in their ages.

“Mom, please, can we go to our friend’s birthday party? Just for this once?” Joohyun asks.

“Whose birthday party is this?” she questions them.

“It’s Joohyuk’s.” his son quickly answers.

The older woman turning to her daughter, “And who will you go with?”

“I’m going with him, Sooyoung, and Park…Bogum.” her voice comes out as a whisper, she really needs to get use saying his name.

“Please? We need a break.” Junmyeon begs.

Mrs. Bae stays silent for awhile. “I’ll talk to your father. No promises.”

“Yes! Thank you, mom.” Joohyun and her brother hug their mother.

At dinner, after saying grace Joohyun eats in silence like usual. Unlike her, Junmyeon is just being himself chatting with their mother. She secretly takes a glance at Pastor Jaewon who is also very quiet. He usually would say something but ever since yesterday he still doesn't utter a single word to Joohyun. She doesn’t know if that’s a good thing but as long as he doesn’t talk about the sin she has made, it’s totally fine.

“Honey.” Mrs. Bae calls her husband with a cheerful voice, “The kids said they want to go to their friend’s birthday party next Friday night.”

“Ca-can we go father?” Joohyun asks nervously.

“It will be us, Sooyoung, Chanyeol, Bogum and some of my classmates.” Junmyeon says.

“I think they should go, just for this once.” Mrs. Bae can’t help but assuring her husband.

“Absolutely not.” Pastor Jaewon’s face becomes a stony glare at the mention of Junmyeon's classmates. He knows Seulgi is one them. The rebellious girl who messing up with her precious daughter. He hates her and she is not the kind of person he wants around Joohyun at all.

“Father!” Junmyeon whines.

“You both know you have a responsibility to attend the youth group.” he says sternly.

Joohyun sighs, why is his brother wasting his breath when he knows Pastor Jaewon will never give in. He is just stubborn and selfish. He does what his wants and make sure everything is under his control.

Mrs. Bae clears her throat, “Jaewon, can I talk to you for a moment?” she says taking his husband out to the garden.

Junmyeon looks at his sister, “Whatever. I’m still going anyway, you know.” he says and leaves the dining room.

Later at night, Joohyun spending most of her time doing homework and studying. Soft music is playing in the background to help her more focus. She is already yawning. She slams the open textbook and leaning back in her chair stretching her arms. She is sure that more than half of her brain cells have died from the extreme reading. Don’t get her wrong, she loves studying but sometimes smart people need to take a break.

“Joohyun?”

Getting up from her desk, she hears a soft voice and turning to see her father walking into her room. The man who shouted at her a week ago looks somehow tired and different. He also sounds like another person, and that’s because of the impact her mother has on him. She knows he is still mad at her for what she did with Seulgi.

“Yes, father?” she approaches to him.

He sighs and tells her daughter, “You and your brother may go to your friend’s birthday party next Friday night.”

“Really?” she asks dumbfounded and he nods, “Thank you! Thank you!” she jumps up and hugs him tightly.

“On three conditions,” he adds making her breaking the hug. “No alcohol, no drugs and be home by ten. Do you understand?”

A huge smile plastering across her face, “You got it!”

**_tbc._ **


End file.
